leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emily (AG140)
Emily (Japanese: アヅミ Azumi) is a character of the day who appeared in Sitting Psyduck. Emily is a fairly wealthy who lives in Kanto with her . However, she had a problem with her Pokémon constantly running away from her. When and were invited to her mansion, they soon discovered the reason why Psyduck kept running away; it wanted to play outside, but Emily wouldn't let it. She claimed that it would get Psyduck dirty. Later, after came to her house, James's Cacnea challenged Psyduck to a . After some convincing and recalling the moves her Psyduck knows, Emily allowed the battle to start. After Team Rocket was defeated, Emily slowly began to realize that Psyduck loved playing outside. She finally conceded and allowed Psyduck to have fun. Thanks to Ash and his friends, Emily became inspired to set off on her own journey. Pokémon was unhappy because Emily would not let it play outside. After having enough, it began to run away. Later, while Ash and his friends visited the mansion, Team Rocket attacked, with James's Cacnea challenging Psyduck to a battle. After using Focus Punch on Cacnea and Fury Swipes and Hydro Pump on , Psyduck finished off Team Rocket by using Confusion on Jessie's Seviper, with sending them blasting off. Emily soon began to understand what Psyduck really wanted, and allowed Psyduck to have fun outside. Psyduck's known moves are , , , and .}} was sent by Emily to find her Psyduck that ran away. As soon as it found Psyduck, it went up to Ash and his friends. However, Ash thought that the Machop was going to harm it so he sent out his to take care of it. Later, it rescued Ash and his friends from Team Rocket after they tried to steal their Pokémon and then took them to Emily. Machop's known moves are and .}} was sent by Emily to find her Psyduck that ran away. As soon as it found Psyduck, it went up to Ash and his friends. However, Ash thought that the Machoke was going to harm it so he sent out his to take care of it. Later, it rescued Ash and his friends from Team Rocket after they tried to steal their Pokémon and then took them to Emily. Machoke's known moves are and .}} was sent by Emily to find her Psyduck that ran away. As soon as it found Psyduck, it went up to Ash and his friends. However, Ash thought that the Machamp was going to harm it so he sent out his to take care of it. Later, it rescued Ash and his friends from Team Rocket after they tried to steal their Pokémon and then took them to Emily. Machamp's known moves are and .}} that take her place to place on a carriage. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja= 白鳥由里 Yuri Shiratori |en=Rebecca Honig |es_eu=Valle Acebrón |es_la=Mildred Barrera}} Trivia * Emily bears some similarities to Madame Muchmoney from Johto. Both were wealthy individuals who were spoiling their Pokémon, who, in turn, disliked being spoiled and kept running away. * She is the second character in the named that is voiced by Rebecca Honig. Category:Battle Frontier characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters es:Emily (Kanto) fr:Émilie (Kanto) it:Emily (Kanto)